


End of an Era

by caseymac42



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseymac42/pseuds/caseymac42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on when Roy and Johnny became captains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue at the ceremony and some of it afterwards was taken from the actual episode/movie "Emergency's Greatest Rescues". The ending always made me think that there was something more that Johnny wanted to say, before they left to go home.

End of an Era

 

 

Rolling over in bed, Johnny glanced over at his alarm clock…it was just after 1 AM. Frustrated at his inability to fall asleep, he pushed himself up, sighing loudly in the process. Unsure of what to do he did the one thing that he had hoped would help relax him…go out to his back deck. Ever since he had bought his house, a year earlier, whenever he was upset, nervous, or tense, he liked to go out on his deck to unwind. In this case, his anxiety stemmed from the next day’s event…his and Roy’s promotion to captain.

Turning on the brass lamp on his nightstand, Johnny rubbed his eyes at the sudden brightness, pulled his comforter back, and got out of bed. Walking over to his brown leather easy chair, he reached for the pair of faded jeans and white County Fire Department tee-shirt that had been draped over the back of the chair, and put them on.

After putting on his clothes, he padded down the hallway, and down the stairs to the kitchen. Rather than to put on the bright overhead kitchen lights, he opted to put on the much dimmer lights that were over the stove. Looking on the granite counter top, he noted the still half full pot of coffee that was still sitting in his coffee maker. Touching the pot, he decided that it was still warm enough to drink, despite it having been turned off for at least three hours. Pulling down a mug from the cabinet, Johnny poured himself a cup and headed towards the sliding glass back doors.

Stepping out onto his wooden deck, he put his coffee mug down on the table, and reached for the kerosene lantern that he had kept on the deck table. Turning the lantern on low, Johnny proceeded to sit down on his very comfortable chaise lounge chair, and took a sip of his coffee, sighing contentedly. Although he was still a bit anxious about the next day’s events, he did feel his uneasiness begin to slip away a bit.

As he looked up at the starlit sky, memories of the past ten plus years flooded his mind…pretty much the entire span of his firefighting career. Johnny thought back in time to when he had first made the decision to try for the County Fire Department out of high school, his parents’ blessings with him, despite the fact that they were still in Montana, and he was living with his Aunt Rosa in Los Angeles. He had very vivid memories of how hard the initial testing to get into the Fire Academy was, and how happy and relieved he was when he had received word that he had gotten in.

HARD or even DIFFICULT didn’t quite fully describe what it took to make it through the academy training. The tests and grueling physical training, the demanding instructors, and the self-doubt that threatened to overtake him, made his life a challenge, but ultimately that was what Johnny had lived for…challenges. He met all the challenges head on…some he was able to overcome and master…others, not so much.

Graduating and receiving his first assignment was a huge thrill for him. Additional rescue training helped to point him in the direction that his career would ultimately take…being a paramedic. Johnny smiled to himself as he thought about that first meeting with Roy down at Department Headquarters. Hearing the passion in Roy’s voice as he had spoken about the paramedic program, made Johnny realize just how important it would be for him to join up and take the class…so he did. Not only had he found his calling in the process, but he had also met his best friend, as well. He was eternally grateful for both.

As he thought back to the seven years that he and Roy had been paramedic partners at Station 51, a flood of memories came back to him…some happy, some funny, some sad, and some dramatic.

While Johnny was out on his deck, attempting to relax enough so that he would be able to finally go to sleep, across town Roy was having a similar issue. He was in bed lying wide awake while a soundly sleeping Joanne was beside him.

He wanted to turn on the light and get up, but he didn’t want to wake up his wife. Joanne had been battling a flu bug the previous few days, and needed her sleep. So like a considerate husband, Roy instead laid quietly, his mind going a mile a minute. Like Johnny was currently experiencing, he too was both anxious and excited about becoming a fire captain. While he was looking forward to the new challenge, he had mixed feelings about leaving the paramedic program, and more specifically, Johnny. Somehow John Roderick Gage, quirks and all, had gotten under his skin. Johnny had proven to be a tenacious paramedic, and an even better friend…he would miss working with Johnny very much.

Somehow though, both men had managed to fall asleep and get a few hours’ sleep before their big day.  
***************

The next morning Johnny was up at the crack of dawn. He still could not get over the fact that he was about to become a captain, and would be getting his own crew. What kind of captain would he make? That was the thought that had stayed with him from pretty much the entire time that he had first learned that he had passed his captain’s exam. He had had several different captains in his career, and learned something from each of them. It was his hope that he would be able to use the best traits from each, to become the kind of captain that he wanted to be.

As he showered, he started to wish that he and Roy had made plans to meet for breakfast. He wasn’t quite sure what his partner’s, or rather FORMER partner’s mindset was, but he was still quite nervous, and could have used a nice hearty breakfast with his best friend, to calm himself down. However, he also knew that Joanne had been sick the past few days, and needed Roy to stay with her and help with the kids, who were home from school, with the start of summer vacation. Though Chris was now twelve and Jennifer, ten, the two kids were a handful. There would be no time for a “special” breakfast…just time enough for Roy to attend the promotion ceremony, and hopefully a bit of time to chat with Johnny for a while afterwards.

While Johnny was going about his morning’s preparation, Roy was up early as well…tending to his wife.

“I’m sorry that I had to be sick today, Roy. I know it’s a big day for you…and for Johnny. I’m sure it would have been nice for the two of you to have met for breakfast this morning…you know, to take that stroll down memory lane.”

“It’s fine, Jo. It’s more important that I stay here with you as long as I can, before I have to go...and then get back home,” he answered, as he smiled at her.

“You don’t have to hurry back. I’ll be fine. Chris and Jennifer are here with me. If I need anything, they can help me.”

“We’ll see. I’m going to take a quick shower...then I’ll fix you some hot tea and toast.”

Bending down, Roy kissed the top of Joanne’s head, and made his way into the bathroom.  
*********

Back at Johnny’s house, Johnny was in his bathrobe, enjoying coffee and toast in his kitchen, and still very much thinking about what lay ahead for him that day, and beyond.

The changes in his life would take a lot of getting used to, but he was up for the challenge. And it wasn’t just HIS life that was changing. Obviously everyone from 51’s was getting ready to move on to the next phase in their careers. Hank had already taken his battalion chief’s exam, and passed, and would be starting his new assignment the following week. Mike had already become a captain, just a few months before Roy and Johnny had taken their exam. And Chet and Marco were both studying for their engineer’s exam, and would eventually be moving on, as well.

Sighing loudly, Johnny finished the rest of his coffee in a gulp, and pushed himself away from the table. It was time to get ready to go.

Rinsing out his favorite coffee mug and his plate, Johnny left them in the dish rack, and left the kitchen.

Walking up the stairs to his bedroom, his eye caught some of the framed photos that he had hanging on the wall along the steps. The first one that brought back memories was a picture of all six of the guys at the previous summer’s firemen’s picnic. They had just finished competing in a tug-of-war contest, and as usual they had lost, but the smiles were very evident on their faces. It was almost like everyone sensed that that might have been the last time they’d be together like that as a crew…and sure enough it was. Another picture was of him and Roy. The two of them were out back behind the station…Johnny was sitting on the hood of his Rover, while Roy was standing next to him. He had no idea who had taken that picture, but somehow had assumed that it had been Chet. That picture had summed up to Johnny what he knew he’d be missing. Whenever he needed to talk to someone, Roy had always been there for him…but now that wouldn’t always necessarily be the case.

Continuing up the steps, he saw another picture…of his parents and siblings. He wished that they could all be there with him to help him celebrate the momentous occasion, but none of them were able to make it. His father Carl was recovering from a riding accident on the family ranch in Montana, and his mother, brothers Aaron and Gavin, and his sister Jessie were helping to look after him, as well as handle things on the ranch. Assured that his father was doing well, his parents told Johnny that they were so proud of him, and that the entire family would be down to LA in a few weeks to help celebrate his promotion.

While Johnny was getting dressed, Roy was doing the same. He had made Joanne a light breakfast, and while she was eating in bed, she was watching her husband as he put on his dress uniform.

“Roy…” she called out softly.

Concerned that she needed something, Roy turned around, and was quickly at her side.  
“Jo…you need something?” 

Smiling tiredly, Joanne shook her head. “No, I’m fine. I just wanted to tell you how handsome I think you look in your dress uniform.”

“Thanks. Are you really sure that you’re going to be okay without me for a couple hours?”

“I’ll be fine, Roy. I already told you. You go, and spend some time with Johnny. It’ll probably be one of the last times that the two of you will have to sit and chat for a while.”

Hearing Joanne put it that way Roy knew that it was probably true. Though he and Johnny would always be best friends, they would no longer be partners, and would probably start to run in slightly different circles. Sure, there would be the captains’ meetings that both would be attending, but it wouldn’t be the same.

Putting the finishing touches on his uniform, Johnny peered into the full length mirror that he had hanging on his closet door. It was then that reality started to hit him…he’d be a captain in a little more than an hour.  
Picking up his hat and keys, Johnny made his way downstairs. Locking the front door, he went out to his Rover, and prepared to take on his future.

Back at the DeSoto household, Roy kissed Joanne good-bye.

“I don’t want you worrying about me, honey…I’ll be fine. Good luck. I am so incredibly proud of you. When I am finally over this bug, we’ll celebrate. We’ll have Johnny over, and have some fun.”

“Okay. Well…I guess the next time you see me, I won’t be a paramedic anymore…I’ll be a captain…a captain in the Los Angeles County Fire Department.”

Hearing himself say that, Roy was hit hard by reality too.  
###########################

Arriving at the room where the ceremony would take place, simultaneously, the two longtime friends took their seats…side by side, which they would be for the last time.

Looking at each other they laughed nervously.

“Guess this is it, huh?” replied a slightly nervous Johnny.

“Yep…hard to believe. You able to get much sleep last night?”

Exhaling loudly, Johnny shook his head before letting out a small laugh.  
“Not much.”

Before anything else could be said between the two friends, Chief Houts started to talk.

“Good morning. This is an important day in your lives and department careers, and is also an important day for the department and the service we provide. I’m not going to give you a pep talk this morning, but I would like to express my feelings and expectations. I believe that the captains assigned to the company is a key position. The manner in which you perform, the leadership you provide, the image you project, and the example you set, are all parts of being a good captain. You’re both a team leader, and a part of that team. Your success is the success of the department. Whether it be the handling of an emergency incident, or fire prevention and public education activities, you each bring with you to this position a variety of experience…use it and build on it as a base for your expanded responsibilities. It is now my pleasure to present to you your badges of office. Would you please step forward as I call your name. Robert Bellingham…Craig Brice…Roy Desoto...”

Exchanging a quick a look between them, Roy got up to receive his badge.

“Congratulations, Roy…good luck,” said Chief Houts, as he handed Roy his badge and shook his hand.

Smiling and nodding his head, Roy took the badge, and shook the chief’s hand.

“John Gage…”

Hearing his name called, for a moment Johnny was stunned. With his heart beating a little faster than normal, Johnny got out of his chair and headed to where the chief was standing to receive his badge.

“Finally cracked one, huh John? Congratulations.”

Accepting the badge and handshake, Johnny was still too stunned to respond to the chief. He could only smile goofily and nod his head. Instead of returning to his seat, Johnny joined Roy who was standing at the back of the room.

“Joe Harmon…Lee Martinez…John Harper…Mike Moore…Charles Peterson…”

As Chief Houts continued to present the other men with their new badges of office, the two former paramedics were pinning their newly received badges on the breasts of their own coats. When Roy had his pinned, Johnny reached over with his sleeve and polished it for him, then stood back to admire his handy work.

“You have already been notified of your new assignments. Again, I wish you well, congratulate you, and good luck.”

With those final words, the ceremony was over, and the chief walked out of the room.

As the other men started to leave, as well, Roy and Johnny continued to stand next to each other and look at each other, unsure of what to do next.

“Well…” started Johnny.

“Uh…I have some time before I have to get back home. Can I interest you in a cup of coffee?”

Smiling at his friend, and now former partner, Johnny nodded his head.   
“Lead the way.”

Walking over to where there was a coffee pot on a table, the two friends, and newly christened captains, poured themselves a cup of coffee, and made their way to the back of the building. Spotting the lone picnic table and bench, they walked over to it and sat down, putting their styrofoam cups on the table.

“Wow…Captain John Gage…it’s starting to sink in now,” Johnny commented dryly.

“You’ll get used to it, Johnny.”

“I suppose. Captain Roy DeSoto. You’ll make a great captain, Roy. You have natural leadership qualities. Me…I just hope I’m for the challenge.”

“Challenge? You’ll be fine, Johnny. No one meets challenges better than you do.”

Finally and completely letting their guard down, the two friends start taking that all too important stroll down memory lane. They remembered much of their seven years together as partners, and as friends. The first time they met, the roots of the paramedic program…the good times…the not so good times…the funny times…the close calls…the near tragedies…and the tragedies…and times away from the job. It made them laugh, and it made them smile…it also made them think about the crew that they would no longer be a part of.

“Those were some great years at good old Station 51, weren’t they Roy?” Johnny said almost wistfully.

“Yep, they sure were.”

“But the true fun didn’t start until Captain Stanley came to the station. No offense but you gotta admit, Captains Hammer and Smith weren’t exactly a barrel of laughs.”

“No, they weren’t…but that’s not why we do what we do, Johnny. It’s not supposed to be about the laughs.”

“I realize that…but it sure makes station life…a bit more exciting.”

“Exciting?” repeated Roy. “Every shift for you was exciting…the battles between you and Chet were legendary.”

“Yeah. He was a good man in the clutch, despite it all.”

“Yep, he was. I gather you’re referring to that car accident in the hills. I had already left in the helicopter with the three victims…then you ended up getting bitten by a rattlesnake.”

“That’s the one. He and Marco came down to get me. Hector rode us back up on the tractor. Then Mike hauled ass to the hospital. Chet was by my side the entire time. I’m gonna miss him and the others.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“It’s strange, but I never really thought that I would ever stop being a paramedic, you know?”

“Yes, I know exactly what you mean, Johnny. But all good things must come to an end.”

“Yeah, we certainly gave the powers that be plenty of time to change the rules. That time when you were up for the engineer promotion, and you had told me that you could always take it again, perhaps the next year, and that maybe the rules would have been changed by then. But there wasn’t a next year, or the year after that for that matter. But…you finally made it captain.” Johnny leaned over and affectionately ran his fingers over Roy’s badge.

At this point, Roy’s heart was in his throat. “We both did.”

“Yeah, that we did.” Johnny was starting to have a hard time looking at his friend. He had a sense of what was coming next.

“Well…I guess I better get going home…Joanne and the kids, you know.”

Johnny could only nod his head.  
“Yeah. Well, I gotta go too,” he replied, not quite sure where he’d go after he left Roy.

Getting up from the wooden table that they had been sitting at, the two of them picked up their cups, and threw them out in the nearby garbage can, as they started to make their way to the stairs that lead out to the parking lot.

Johnny started to struggle to find the words, as he realized that this was truly the end of an era for the two of them.

“Listen now, uh…we are going to be staying in touch with one another, right?”

Replying a bit quickly, Roy had a pained look on his face.  
“Right…I mean just because we won’t be working together…”

Again Johnny nodded his head. “Yeah…that’s exactly what I mean. It’s just that uh…” Starting to lose his composure, Johnny merely shrugged his shoulders. “You know what I mean.”

Knowing exactly what his best friend meant, because he was feeling the same way, Roy had a faraway expression on his face. “Yeah. But it’s not like we’re moving out of town or anything. We’re still here…still in the same department…still friends.”

“Yeah…” came the soft reply as Johnny again nodded his head. “Still…”

It was Roy’s turn to become emotional, something that he wasn’t quite used to being.  
“Yeah…”

Suddenly there was so much more that Johnny had wanted to say, but he wasn’t quite sure if he would be able to get it out.  
“Roy…”

Roy looked at his former partner, having a good idea of what Johnny would be trying to say. Johnny had always been able to wear his heart on his sleeve. One was usually able to figure out how the former junior medic was feeling just by the expression he wore on his face…those soulful dark brown eyes, and the classic Gage grin. It had been said before…that his was a smile that could light up a room, or it could break your heart.

“Just in case…just in case something happens, and maybe we don’t see each other anymore…or…or if something happens to one of us…I want to thank you for being my partner and my best friend…for being there for me all these years, for saving my life on numerous occasions, and especially for convincing me to become a paramedic. I couldn’t have imagined doing anything better or more rewarding with my life than what I’ve done the past seven plus years.”

Roy felt like he was dangerously close to losing control on the tenuous grip that he had had on his emotions. He was amazed to think that this simple little ceremony and its aftermath could have had such a profound effect on him.

“Johnny…it was an honor to have been your partner all these years. You were one of the best. I obviously knew what I was doing when I had asked you all those years ago to be my partner. I’m going to miss you…more than you’ll know.”

The two friends stood quietly for a few moments, before Roy remembered what Joanne had said to him before he had left the house that morning.  
“By the way, Johnny…Joanne wanted you to know how proud of you she was, too…and also that once she was feeling better, we’d get together to celebrate.”

Smiling almost wistfully, Johnny appreciated the sentiments, but only hoped that the celebration would in fact come off. Thinking about what they had just discussed, he had started to get the feeling that despite the fact that they had a pretty special friendship, that it might not withstand the “separation” of having their own crews.

“That would be great, Roy. Tell Joanne that I gratefully accept the invitation…and also that I hope she feels better soon.”

“I will.”

Neither man wanted to be the one to suggest that they leave, but finally it was Johnny who spoke up first.

“Come on Roy, I’ll tell you what…I’ll walk you out to your car.”

Smiling at his best friend, Roy nodded his head, and put his hat on.

Putting his arm around Roy’s shoulders, Johnny led the way.

It truly was the end of an era.

The End


End file.
